The Fall
by dainedeneith
Summary: An accident awakens feeling that were previously supressed.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own LwD. Stephanie Hirsch and Steve Wetherby are my creations/plot devices. And I am taking a few liberties (i.e. blood types, etc..) I am by no means a doctor.**

**Formatting Notes****: OK a quick guide to my formatting I will try to have this at the beginning or end of all my chapters. A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

To say that Casey McDonald was angry would have been the understatement of the year; furious, seething with hate or enraged would have been better descriptors.

She had just finished getting ready for her date with Max when her stepbrother Derek Venturi, the bane of her existence came into her room uninvited. "What do you want!?" she half-asked, half-yelled, "Come to spread more lies about my boyfriend?"

Derek just looked at her for a moment before speaking, "Believe it or not Case, I didn't start the rumor that Max was taking Stephanie Hirsch out two nights ago. I was just the one who followed him and confirmed it."

Casey scoffed at this, "Well he already told me that he didn't take her out. They just happened to meet up at the mall and decided to grab a bite to eat."

Derek just shook his head at her, "So how come you're riding to the party with Emily instead of Max?"

Casey looked away, "I'm going to surprise him, it'll be great." Then, she turned and smiled, but Derek could tell that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Whatever," he said and walking out of her room and entering his own slammed the door.

Casey, finished with her make-up, got up and headed down stairs and out the door in time to see Emily getting ready to get in the car and head to the party.

- - -

Derek watched Casey get in Emily's car and after it pulled away he grabbed some clothes and changed before heading down and getting in the Prince and following them to the party at Steve Wetherby's house. She could deny it all she wanted to but what he had told her the other day had shaken her. The the fact that she was going to this party tonight unannounced just proved it.

- - -

The car ride for Casey was quiet and spent in contemplation. She didn't want to believe that Derek could be right, but when she had asked Max about the rumor he had a strange look on his face. And then when she asked about the party tonight he had made and excuse about not going or not staying long if he did. Then later, after she had overheard him talking to one of the other football players about how the party would be the biggest bash of the year, she decided that she would be at the party.

She was so deep in thought that she barely made out Emily telling her they were at Steve's. She entered and looked through some of the downstairs rooms but didn't see Max. She figured she was being paranoid, that Max had just been running his mouth to his friend, but then she spotted him in the kitchen. She started after him and called his name, screaming to be heard over the music that was blaring in the living room. As she tried to squeeze between the people on the dance floor, she thought that she recognized several of the football players intentionally moving in her way. She saw Max head upstairs and followed.

At the top of the stairs she saw him disappear into one of the rooms carrying two beers. The door closed before she could call out his name again. She ran to the end of the hall and started to open the door, but heard a distinctly female laugh come from the room. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door only to wish she had just stayed home as her heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces.

**

* * *

Author's Note****: I am reposting this now that I have a Beta Reader, many thanks again to **_**ThePassionOfTheRose**_** for helping in that role****. I welcome any constructive reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Derek pulled up on the curb outside of Steve's house and leapt out of the car, barely remembering to turn off the engine. He bounded over the yard and onto the porch and through the half-open door. Spotting Sam and Emily he hurried over. Emily saw him approaching and gave him a look that could have melted permafrost, "Oh, the Great Derek Venturi decides to grace the party with his presence."

Derek scowled and turned to Sam, "Have you seen Casey or Max?"

Emily scoffed, "Like you give a damn about Casey..."

But Sam saw the look on Derek's face and cut her off, "I haven't seen Casey but Max has been upstairs since the party started, about thirty minutes ago. What's wrong D?"

Derek shook his head, "I'm not sure, I've had a bad feeling all day. I can't shake it."

Sam nodded, "I'll help you look. I'll start down here." Derek nodded back knowing that left him with upstairs.

As he turned and started back towards the stair in the foyer he heard the heavy footfalls of someone running upstairs. He picked up his pace and as he entered the foyer he looked up to see Casey running towards the stairs with a shirtless Max following her calling out her name.

-

Casey felt like she couldn't breathe. Max was shirtless, leaning over a scantily clad blonde lying on a bed. She was brought out of her shock as the blonde spotted her and cried, "Oh God!" Max turned his head and dropped his jaw at the sight of Casey standing in the door.

As the blonde scrambled to cover herself Casey noticed that it was Stephanie, and Derek had been right. Casey turned and bolted, she had to get out of here. She had to find Emily or someone to take her home. She could hear Max calling her name behind her. As she reached the stairs a hand grabbed her right shoulder spinning her around and she felt another hand grab her left wrist. She looked up as Max started, "Case, just let me explain."

Casey relaxed a little, "Fine then, explain!" she yelled. Max opened and closed his mouth a couple of time, but said nothing. Casey had had enough, she saw her chance to get away and pulled hard against his grip. Her hand came free and she started to turn, she'd forgotten how close to the stairs she was, and felt herself loose her balance. The world started spinning for a couple of seconds before she felt herself slam against the steps, then everything went black.

-

Derek only froze for a moment when he saw Casey fall backwards down the stairs. He slammed into people shoving them out of the way. He fell down next to her and placed his hands on either side of her head calling her name over and over. When she didn't respond he put some fingers on her neck, he breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. He then turned his head and put his ear next to her mouth while trying to see if her chest would rise and fall, but there was nothing, she wasn't breathing. He looked up at the other party goers and saw them standing and staring.

His face went into a scowl and he screamed, "Someone call an ambulance, _now_!" Derek didn't even wait to see if anyone moved, he placed one hand on Casey's forehead and the other under her her head back he leaned down and started giving her mouth-to-mouth. He didn't know how long he had been at it but suddenly he felt himself being pulled back away from her.

"Let go of me, she's not breathing! Casey! Casey!" he called, as he struggled, until he saw that the EMTs had arrived and were working on her. He turned his head and saw that it was Sam and Ralph that had a hold of him. Seeing him relax they let him go.

The EMTs lifted Casey onto a stretcher and told him they were going to Parkwood Hospital, Derek just nodded his head. He watched in shock as he followed them out of Steve's house and saw them load her in the ambulance.

He walked back inside and looked at the spot on the floor where Casey had landed, and noticed the blood on the floor for the first time. He raised his arms and saw that there was also blood on the ring and pinky finger of each hand.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his stupor and he looked over as Sam said, "Come on, Ralph rode with me. I'll drive your car to the hospital and Ralph can follow us." Derek just handed Sam the keys to the Prince and followed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Sam broke it, "Derek don't you need to call your Dad and Nora?" Derek turned from where he was looking out the window as he reached into his pocket. "I left it at home," replied Derek.

Sam handed him his phone and Derek called the house first, hoping that George and Nora had gotten home from the office-dinner they had to attend. George answered on the second ring, "McDonald-Venturi residence..." he began before Derek cut him off.

"Dad have Nora pick up on another phone quick."

The urgent tone of his son's voice caused George to not question as Derek heard a muffled call of, "Nora grab the other phone quick it's Derek."

A couple of seconds later Nora's worried voice came over the line, "Derek what's wrong, why did you leave Lizzie, Ed and Marti home alone?"

Derek ignored her question, "I don't have time to explain everything over the phone right now. Casey's hurt and Sam is taking me to Parkwood Hospital. We're following the ambulance. I'll see if I can find out anything and meet you all in the ER... And please bring my phone; I'm borrowing Sam's right now," there was a beep on the line and Derek pulled the phone back to glance at the display, "sorry I have to go guys, Sam's phone is about to die."

The line went dead and Derek handed Sam his phone back. "Sorry I thought it had more battery life," Sam started only to be cut off by Derek.

"Don't worry about it." There was a moment or two of silence once again. Derek ran his hand through his hair a few times before getting frustrated, "Could there be any more traffic!" he yelled, it wasn't a question.

Sam tried to to lighten the mood by joking, "Well it is Friday night."

That only earned him a glare from Derek. He let things go for a few minutes before asking, "Want to talk about it D?"

Derek just shook his head and replied, "Not right now."

Sam knew that was Derek's way of ending the discussion and Sam would be lucky to get anything but one-word answers out of him anytime soon. It was how Derek always avoided discussing the weird thing between himself and Casey.

Many people at school had theories, but only Sam and Ralph knew the truth, that Derek Venturi had feelings for Casey McDonald. Derek had accidentally admitted to it shortly after Sam and Casey had broken up.

Knowing that he was risking Derek's wrath but believing it had to be done, Sam said, "I'm just going to throw this out there and then I'll shut up and drop you off. When Casey wakes up, you and her need to have a talk."

Derek shook his head and said, "Don't you mean _if _she wakes up? You saw all the blood in Steve's house." "

"No, Derek, not _if_, _when_. Don't give up on Casey that easily. You're both stubborn and you're both fighters, so don't give up on her." Derek turned and stared out the passenger window of the car.

- - -

George put the phone down after the line went dead. He went over and took Nora in his arms as a few sobs escaped her lips.

Just a couple of minutes later Lizzie, Edwin and Marti came down the stairs. "Mom, George, what's wrong?' asked Lizzie. George looked over at the three youngest children and said, "Nora and I have to go to the hospital, Casey was in an accident and Derek is meeting us there. I'm going to call next door and ask the Davis' if they can watch you for a little while, if not then we will all go."

"Um Dad," Edwin started, "there's only one car is in their drive way and all their lights are out."

George nodded then said, "Alright, I'm going to help Nora change. You two get changed, then help Marti," he nodded to the young girl who was being quiet, "then we'll leave."

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way to the hospital and everyone was silent. Finally Marti, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, said, "I hope Derek is okay."

Lizzie looked at Edwin and then to Marti before asking, "Why are you worried about Derek? Casey's the one who's hurt."

Marti looked at each of the occupants of the car as they stared at her before saying, "Because Derek's in love with Casey," then she went back to playing with the toy Lizzie and Ed had brought for her. The rest of the ride was taken in silence as the other four occupants of the car were too shocked to comment further.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Derek sat in the waiting room holding his head in his hands. He'd asked five times if there was any news but either there wasn't any or stepbrothers didn't count, even though he didn't remember saying anything about their relationship.

Ralph sat next to him nervously, Sam was waiting near the entrance to meet his Dad and Nora. He got back up and was getting ready to risk the wrath of the nurses on duty when he heard someone call his name.

He turned in the direction of the voice to see Sam leading the rest of his family down the hall. Marti ran up and leapt into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. George and Nora came up and asked what had happened and if there was any news.

Derek told them that they hadn't told him anything yet. He then told them everything, starting with the rumors that had started two days ago. At first Derek was fine, when he got to the events at the party he was starting to shake and Nora had to take Marti for fear that he might collapse or drop the young girl.

"...she wasn't breathing and I didn't see the blood until later, there was so much of it," said Derek as he finished. George couldn't believe his eyes or ears, he knew Derek didn't hate Casey, but after almost a year of the two teens living in the same house he'd hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with this.

George put a hand on Derek's shoulder and started to try to comfort his son when they heard a door open behind them and a voice call out, "Mr. and Mrs. McDonald?"

Nora stepped forward, "Actually it's Mr. Venturi. I'm Casey's mother, Nora, and George is her stepfather."

"All right then, Mrs. Venturi, your daughter is stable right now. She's sustained a major head injury and has slipped into a coma, so right now it's a waiting game. We'll be moving her to a room shortly. The biggest problem we have right now is she has lost a lot of blood and our stores are down on her type."

"What's her type?" Derek interrupted.

The doctor blinked, but Nora answered, "O positive."

Derek nodded, "Same as me. I'll donate," he said rolling up the sleeve on his shirt.

The doctor shook his head, "Son, you're a minor; you can't do it without parental consent."

Derek turned to George, "Dad please." George looked into Derek's pleading eyes, if he had doubted what Marti had said in the van, he no longer did.

He just nodded, "All right. Nora why don't you take the others and go sit with Casey, while I go with Derek." She nodded and took Marti's hand, leading her, Ed and Lizzie to follow another nurse that the doctor had motioned over.

- - -

Derek and George sat in a small room, waiting on the nurse to come and take his blood. They waited in silence until George decided that he needed to get some questions answered. "Derek," he began, "how long..."

But Derek cut him off, "Dad, calm down; nothing has been going on between me and Casey. At least, not on her end. Me, on the other hand... I didn't realize my f-f-feelings until a little after she and Sam broke up for good. But I didn't get the nerve to say anything until after she started dating Max. I wanted to give her time to, I don't know, mend a little, but I waited too long."

George only nodded and put his hand on his son's shoulder. After a few minutes, Derek looked up at his father, "Dad, do you think there's something wrong with me? Like I'm a freak or a horrible person for feeling like this?"

George shook his head, "No, Derek, you're not a horrible person or a freak. You're a teenage boy that was put into a difficult situation. Nora and I actually talked about how we would handle this if it ever came up," at Derek's surprised look he laughed and continued, "Derek, we knew that if we put two strong-willed teens under the same roof that they would either fight all the time or one, or both, of them could develop romantic feelings for the other. And there was the possibility that both of those situations would occur. We had hoped that the two of you would bond like siblings or if you did develop feelings it would be after you all left the house and got into college. Derek I'm going to ask you a question, you don't have to answer right away. In fact, if you need to think a few days that's fine. How do you feel about Casey?" As George asked the question, the nurse came in and began taking Derek's blood.

- - -

Nora sat in Casey's hospital room, Marti curled up, asleep, on her lap. Edwin and Lizzie were sitting quietly in chairs in the corner. Very little had been said during the hour and a half they had been in the room. The beeping of the machines was starting to get on Nora's nerves. She looked up at a noise near the door to see George coming in.

"How's Derek?"

"He's fine. They gave him some crackers and a soda after they were done. He was a little drowsy so I told them to let him grab a short nap before bringing him down," replied George.

He looked over and saw the bag of Derek's blood was now empty, having been pumped into Casey by the machine next to her bed. He walked over and took Marti from Nora, being careful not to wake her.

"Her color is getting better, since they brought in the transfusion. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up," said Nora.

Twenty minutes later a nurse wheeled Derek into the room, "I'll just leave him here with you sir," the nurse said to George, who just nodded back to her in reply.

George took Nora's hand and nodded at the door. They walked out and Ed and Lizzie followed. George paused at the door, "Derek, we'll be in the hall. Nora or I will stay tonight and the other will bring the rest of you back tomorrow."

Derek nodded never taking his eyes off Casey. When he heard the door close he wheeled himself over to the bed and took Casey's hand. "Case," he started, "you've got a lot of people upset right now, and that's my job."

Derek tried to joke but despite the smile on his face it didn't reach his eyes. He was quiet for a moment but then continued, "Casey, I really want you to wake up. We really need to talk, well I mean to say that I have something to tell you, so please wake up soon. I'll be back everyday until you do."

Derek started to turn the chair but stopped himself, he took Casey's hand in both of his and then let his head tilt forward. He wasn't sure why but he started to do two things he hadn't done since before his parent's had gotten divorced.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he began to speak, "Um, God, I know that we haven't talked in a long time. I'm not going to beg or make any deals 'cause I know that isn't how it works. It's just that Casey doesn't deserve this at all, she's so vibrant and has so much potential. She makes me want to be a better person and apply myself. I guess that's why you put her in my path. I don't know what I'm supposed to do for her, but I sure would like to try and find out. Amen."

Derek placed Casey's hand back on the bed and left the room. Nora stayed with Casey that night while the rest went home to rest in their own beds.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

A week past and the only change in Casey was her improved color but she had yet to wake up. The family had taken turns sitting with her; Derek, George and Nora taking most of those shifts.

Derek would usually come in right after school to relieve Nora or George. They had stopped staying overnight after the first weekend. After supper on friday night, Derek cleared his throat after Edwin, Lizzie and Marti left the room.

George and Nora looked at him expectantly before George asked, "Is there something on your mind son?"

Derek nodded and motioned for them to sit at the table.

Once they were, Derek paced a few times and ran his fingers through his hair. After making about three laps he stopped and sat down before starting, "I've thought a lot about what you asked me last week and the hospital," he looked up at his dad and Nora continuing. "I love Casey, plain and simple... I probably did all along."

The two adults looked at each other before Nora asked, "Are you planning on telling her when she wakes up?"

Derek shrugged, "That depends."

His dad looked confused as he inquired, "On what?"

"On what she remembers when she does. I think that I should at least try to build a friendship with her first," replied Derek. At that moment George and Nora thought that they couldn't have been more proud of Derek, he sounded so mature.

Then he continued and they both could feel his heart ache with their own, "Besides, she may not feel the same at all, so a friendship may be all we can have. I'm gonna go and sit with Casey for a while." Derek grabbed his jacket and key before heading out the door.

- - -

On wednesday afternoon, Derek was sitting in Casey's hospital room doing homework. He was trying to wrap his head around a math equation when he heard a noise come from the bed. He sat down his books and stood moving closer to the bed. Casey took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open and began looking in different directions.

Derek was overjoyed he felt his heart leap as he said, "Case, Casey you're awake!" He reached over and hit the call button and told the nurses to come quickly.

-

The first thing Casey heard was Derek, it sounded like he was talking to himself. Then she realized that her head hurt and her back was aching.

She let out a moan and opened her eyes, she saw Derek leaning over her bed. Before she could ask him what had happened and what was going on, he had started using a call button. _Am I in a hospital?_

As Derek was ushered out of the room he mentioned calling George and her mom. The nurse started checking over her vitals and then started making small talk. "How are we doing today? Is your head sore?"

Casey nodded and croaked out that her back was sore as well. "Well, that's to be expected, you did fall down a flight of stairs almost two weeks ago," said the nurse as she helped Casey get a drink of water.

Things started coming back to her, the party, catching Max cheating, and she thought she remembered hearing Derek calling her name, but she wasn't sure. Casey was nodding her head when something the nurse said brought her out of her thoughts, "What did you say?"

The nurse blinked, "Oh I just said that you are very lucky to have a boyfriend like that," Casey was about to tell her she didn't have a boyfriend or that she was going to break up with him for cheating but the nurse continued, "he's come in everyday and sat with you just like today."

Casey's eyes got big as the nurse leaned a little closer, "Don't tell anyone I told you but he even donated a pint of blood to you. You had lost a lot." And then the nurse was out the door leaving Casey to think.

Derek came back in, "Dad and Nora are going to bring everybody by later." Casey just laid there staring off into space as Derek continued talking, "I got all your homework assignments. I can bring them tomorrow if you want. Hopefully they'll let you out and you can get back to school soon. I know Emily, Sam, Ralph and the rest of our friends will be excited to see you. And Paul has asked about you several times."

Casey finally spoke interrupting Derek, "Um, Derek, I'm still really wiped so I'm going to take a nap."

Derek nodded, "All right, Case, I'll just work on my homework. I'll wake you when Dad and Nora get here. That is, if you're still asleep."

Derek got his books and sat down by her bed again. Casey laid back and watched him through hooded eyes for a moment trying to process what was going on. She finally decided that even Derek Venturi could have his moments of kindness. She turned on her left side facing away from Derek and closed her eyes, it took a few moments, but sleep finally came.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Three days later, on Saturday, found Casey _finally_ sitting at home. After a hectic morning at the hospital, last minute exam from the doctor and then George and Nora filling out paperwork, she was released.

She was currently sitting on the couch watching T.V. while lunch was being prepared. She had been surprised that Derek had been there this morning. She had figured that he would have been at hockey practice, since today was supposed to be the first one. Things with Derek had been strange the past few days. She wasn't used to him being so considerate, she guessed that George and her mom had either bribed or threatened him into being nice to her. That didn't explain, however, why he skipped hockey practice.

- - -

After lunch, Casey went to her room to start on some of her homework. Lunch had almost been normal; there was the regular banter between Edwin and Lizzie, Derek had played with Marti, making the small girl laugh, and George and Nora had laughed and joked with everyone.

The only thing missing were the snarly comments normally thrown between Derek and herself. She finished what she could, but she couldn't concentrate very well; her thoughts kept coming back to Derek and his unusual behavior.

When she stopped working it was almost midnight and she was starting to really feel the fatigue set in so she changed into her pajamas and crawled onto her bed, it wasn't long before sleep took her.

-

Derek sat in his chair downstairs, channel surfing. Not finding anything interesting, he switched it off and headed up the stairs to his room.

He got to the top and saw that there was a light on in Casey's room. He pushed the partially open door the rest of the way and saw Casey sprawled out on top of her covers.

He walked in and gently lifted her up enough to turn down her bed and slide her under her covers. As he brought the blanket up over her she stirred, her eyes starting to open.

"Derek what...?" she started to ask but Derek just quieted her.

"Sh, Case, just covering you up. I don't want you to catch cold." Casey settled back down and closed her eyes as she slipped back into a restful sleep.

Derek watched her for a moment, marveling at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. Before leaving her room, he leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her brow before saying, "Night, Case, sleep well."

Back in his room Derek climbed into bed and quickly slipped off to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Monday, and the next three days, the McDonald-Venturi household fell into a routine and, before they knew it, it was Friday. Derek would wake up and grab a quick shower, then throw on some clothes and wake Casey so she could get her shower, then he would go downstairs and eat. After breakfast, he would go back upstairs and get Casey's books, after she packed them up, and take them to the car while Casey would eat. At school, they had the same classes except one, which was right after lunch.

Casey was surprised that Derek had helped her to every class, carrying her books, and even sitting with her at lunch. At first the stares they received from everyone bothered her, but, after the second day, they stopped.

Casey guessed Derek said something or people lost interest, chalking it up to him being nice or taking pity on her. If only she had heard any of the rumors that had started circulating since the party at Steve Whetherby's.

After classes, Derek would get her situated in the study hall, because several of her teachers were nice enough to stay after school to help bring her up to speed, before heading to hockey practice. Then she would head to the locker rooms to wait on him to drive them home.

The two of them would study before supper. After the first day, Edwin and Lizzie joined them, and then Derek would set the table. After supper, they would finish any homework they had left before watching some T.V.

By Friday, Casey was caught up with her assignments and ended up sitting in the stands watching Derek's hockey practice. She was only half-paying attention while she was trying to further analyze Derek's behavior. At first, she had protested when Derek insisted on carrying her books for her, but relented after trying to argue with him. She had to reprimand herself several times when she would start letting her mind wander and she began to wonder if Derek would do this if they were dating. She definitely didn't need to be thinking along those lines.

Eventually, once she was back to one hundred percent and cleared by the doctors, Derek would go back to pranking her and making her life miserable again. She glanced at her watch and then back out at the ice, practice would be wrapping up soon. She grabbed her bag and purse and went down to the locker room to wait on Derek.

As she made her way down the steps and through the hall she once again remembered the dream she had Saturday night. It had been about Derek, he had sweetly tucked her in and kissed her forehead. They had smiled at one another before he leaned down again and captured her lips with his own. Things heated up from there as Derek climbed in bed next to her, deepening the kiss, and their hands began roaming and exploring each others bodies...

Casey tripped up a little but caught herself as she came out of her daydream when she got near the locker room doors. She moved over to the wall opposite the door, leaned against it and slid down to sit on the floor. She felt flustered and exhausted from the daydream so she let her head tilt back and rest against the wall as well while she waited on Derek to come out.

-

Derek and Sam were the last players to leave the ice, Sam slapped Derek on the back and said, "Man, you were all right earlier this week, but today you were absolutely brilliant."

Derek just laughed, "I have no idea what's gotten into me today."

They got to their lockers and Ralph turned to them, "I think I know," he said and started changing.

Derek and Sam waited for a moment before tapping Ralph on the shoulder. Ralph turned and asked, "What?"

Derek and Sam both said, "Well?"

"Well what?" replied Ralph.

"You said you know why I was playing so well today. What is it?" asked Derek.

Ralph blinked before saying, "Oh, well you had your good luck charm today."

Derek stared at Ralph like he had grown another head, "Good luck charm? I don't have anything on me today that I didn't have yesterday."

"Well, I didn't say that its something you wore," Ralph said rolling his eyes before continuing, "Casey was in the stands watching you practice today and she wasn't any other day this week. So she must be your good luck charm now." Ralph finished changing and left while Derek just stared at the spot he had just vacated.

Sam brought him out of his reverie with a friendly shoulder slap, "Get changed man, Casey is probably waiting and you all need to get home." Derek finished changing and left the locker room.

He saw Casey sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. She looked like she was napping, so he approached her quietly. He picked up her book bag and then nudged her foot with his toe.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him before schooling her features. Derek held a hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She tipped forward and fell into Derek as she tried to get her footing.

Derek steadied her and said, "Hey, Princess, hang on." Casey looked at him funny as he slid an arm around her middle and started walking them out. He had used his pet nickname that she hated, but instead of the angry edge that usually accompanied it, there was a light joking tone to his voice.

Casey took a couple of deep breaths to try to stop the butterflies making her stomach act up. Derek noticed Casey tense up a little so he asked, "Case, are you alright?"

Casey nodded and answered, "Yeah, guess I'm just nervous about going to the doctor tomorrow."

Derek stopped and turned her towards him and looked her in the eye, "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." He put his arm back around her as they started back to the car. As they were about to get there, Derek smirked; he had a great idea. He knew the perfect way to get Casey to smile and relax tonight.

**

* * *

Review Thank Yous****:**

**First a HUGE THANK YOU to the four people who have reviewed this story so far. I was a little leery about it. This isn't the first FF I have ever written, just the first I have posted. I will work on getting the others posted when I can get my old laptop's HD copied. The motherboard died and I am buying an external casing to hook it up to my new one. Have to try to save my old data.**

_**Jessi009**_**: Out of the episodes I have watched, none of Casey's relationship made any sense, excluding the one she had with Sam. I don't know if it was the writers or the actors that brought the chemistry between the two characters or a combination of both. Don't know if it is true or not but I thought I read somewhere that Michael Seater and Ashley Leggat dated for a while.**

_**kmr04**_**: Yeah I got on a run waiting for the 24/48 hour waiting period after creating my profile. Unfortunately now I am hitting a rut.**

_**ronandhermioneareforever**_**: Glad you have enjoyed it so far hopefully I won't loose you later.**

_**Dimples08**_**: From the few episodes I've seen, even though Derek doesn't like to talk about his feelings. To me it seems like once he realizes them he doesn't really hesitate very much in acting on them. Casey would be the one to hesitate or deny, mainly because she is going to analyze them to death. Especially if it is anything to do with Derek.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Casey sat quietly in the car with her mother, thinking about the previous evening, with a smile on her face. She had a great time; Derek had stopped by the grocery store on their way home after school. He wasn't inside long and when he returned, he was carrying a brown bag. He placed it in the floor board, underneath his legs, so she couldn't get to it, saying it was a surprise.

Once at home, he ushered her upstairs and then went to the kitchen. After supper, she found out what the surprise was, he had bought her favorite ice cream, _Rocky Road_.

The whole family had a great time. Casey persuaded Derek to finish a big part of his homework and then she went to bed. She was exhausted and with the doctor's appointment the next day, she wanted to rest. She was thankful, when she woke up the next morning, that she had slept well.

Casey was still thinking about the previous night when her mom pulled in the hospital parking lot and turned off the car. Nora put her hand on Casey's shoulder when her daughter didn't move, "Honey, are you feeling okay?"

Casey just smiled and said, "Yeah, just feeling a little nervous, I guess." She was nervous, very nervous. On one hand, she wanted the doctor to clear her so she didn't feel so helpless. On the other hand, however, she was worried that if he did clear her, then the unspoken truce between Derek and herself would come crashing down.

It was strange, at first Derek's attentiveness had annoyed her, but in the course of about a day or two, she had gotten used to it. If she were being completely honest with herself, she was actually enjoying the attention.

Casey and her mother finally reached the exam room they had been directed to from the reception desk. She looked at her mother as they came to a stop. "I'm sure everything will be fine Casey," Nora grinned at her eldest daughter.

Casey returned Nora's smile, "That's what Derek said yesterday." They both chuckled slightly and then went to find out what the doctor would say.

-

Derek sat at home, trying to pay attention to the television. He had gotten up shortly after Casey and Nora left for Casey's appointment. He finished up what homework he had left and took a shower.

He had been trying to watch a hockey game but kept looking at the clock; Nora and Casey were supposed to be home soon. He let his mind wander back to the night before. Casey had been slightly annoyed that he wouldn't tell her what he had picked up at the store, but the few scowls he had received had been worth it when he got the _Rocky Road_ ice cream out of the freezer.

Casey's face had lit up in a smile that had made Derek's heart soar. He had put up a token resistance when she had wanted him to get his weekend homework finished, after all that was her job and she always looked adorable doing it.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the front door opened and Casey and Nora entered. Derek got up as Marti came running down the stairs and the rest of the family walked out of the kitchen.

Casey looked at them and smiled, "I'm doing good. The doctor said he wants to see me again in two weeks, just to make sure, but I'm fine." Derek let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding and they all took turns to hug Casey.

George broke everyone up by saying, "Well, the two of you got home right on time; lunch is ready." The seven of them made their way into the kitchen to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Monday had arrived and Casey had been on edge all morning. All day Saturday and Sunday, she had waited for Derek to go back to his old ways and start pranking and insulting her.

She guessed he may be waiting until the doctor gave her the final clearance in two weeks, but she was still antsy. He could also be waiting until today to pull something at school or he could still be trying to come up with something. So far, he had done everything he had the week before. He should have been coming to her room any minute to get her books.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, there was a knock on her door and he came in. Casey quickly grabbed her robe, threw it on and turned away in a hurry, "De-_rek_, wait until I tell you it's okay to enter."

Derek had averted his eyes when he saw she didn't have a shirt on, "Sorry, Case, I was just going to grab your book bag."

Casey tied the robe and took her book bag and turned to hand it to him. She saw he was standing with his back to her, "Here, you can turn around now."

Derek turned to face her and his eyes met hers for a moment before he took the bag and started downstairs, "See you in the kitchen."

- - -

The two teens sat in the car on their way to school. After ten minutes, Casey got tired of the silence, "Derek are you going to carry all my books today or are you going to let me do something for myself?" Even as she said it she winced slightly at the tone of her own voice, she didn't want to sound short or sharp with him.

When he did't respond immediately she said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I just don't want to feel helpless or needy."

Derek nodded, "Don't worry about it; just keep what you're comfortable with. If you get tired and need me to take more, or want to try carrying more just let me know. And please wait on me after your fifth period class."

Casey, while not completely amazed because of his behavior the past week, was still slightly taken aback at the concern that was clear in his voice. She nodded to him while saying, "All right, I promise." They were both silent after that, but it wasn't uncomfortable in any way.

- - -

They were heading to Casey's locker when Emily cut them off, "Hey guys, ready for class?"

"I just want to drop some things in my locker Em," was Casey's reply as she continued down the hall. When Emily tried to stop her again she turned to her friend, "Whatever it is Em, just say it, quit trying to stall or redirect me."

Emily hesitated but finally told her, "Max is waiting at your locker."

Casey was silent for a moment and then Derek started around the two of them and down the hall, "I'll get rid of him. That guy just doesn't listen."

Casey grabbed his arm, "No, I need to do this, I'll talk to him." She started down the hall but then turned back to Derek, "Oh, and at lunch you will be explaining the second part of that comment. Don't, for one minute, think I'll forget."

Derek swallowed as he watched Casey head down the hall, knowing that she wouldn't forget to have him explain at lunch time.

-

Casey walked toward her locker. Max was leaning against the wall next to her locker. She could feel a lot of eyes on her, _especially_ Derek's. Casey remained silent as she got to and opened her locker; if Max wanted to talk he would have to say something first.

As she placed a few books inside, he spoke up, "Hey, Case..." he started but was interrupted.

"Don't call me that, you don't have the right," Casey responded sharply.

"All right, Casey. I came to apologize; say that I'm sorry."

"You're only sorry that you got caught, Max, otherwise you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place. You're forgetting that I'm friends with Emily, she hears all the gossip in school. Stephanie was bragging that you and her had been meeting behind my back for more than two months. I only wish I had believed what people were telling me or that you had been man enough to break it off with me," Casey finished.

Max looked down for a moment before saying, "Whether or not you believe me, I _am_ sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Casey closed her locker then looked at Max, "Too little, too late, Max." She walked back to where Derek and Emily were waiting for her.

- - -

Sam and Ralph met the other three at the entrance to the lunchroom. They found a table and put their book bags down. Casey told Emily, Sam and Ralph to go ahead and had Derek sit.

When the other three had left to get in the lunch line Casey turned to Derek, "Okay, now it's time to explain the statement from this morning." Derek was silent, trying to stall. Casey wasn't in the mood; she sighed and started questioning him again, "What happened, Derek? Just tell me, don't make me get George and my mom involved." Derek cringed but still didn't say anything.

Casey sighed again, "Did you threaten him?"

She was going to keep going when Derek finally spoke up. "Not exactly," he said, at the look on Casey's face he let out his own sigh and continued. "He came by the hospital while you were still in a coma. I stopped him in the hall and told him to leave because he wasn't welcome. I didn't touch him or verbally threaten him. I guess the tone of my voice and body language was enough to frighten him 'cause an orderly came up and asked if there was a problem. Max left and didn't try again, he even kept his distance last week."

Derek looked at Casey to gauge her reaction before continuing, "I just thought that you wouldn't want to wake up with him hovering and trying to make excuses. I know that you can take care of yourself, but I'm not sorry that he stayed away. You were able to get back into school without having to deal with more outside stress."

Both remained silent for a few minutes, but before either could continue, they were interrupted as Stephanie Hirsch walked up to their table and got down in Casey's face. "Stay away from my boyfriend, McDonald, or you'll regret it." Derek started to stand, but Casey put her hand on his arm.

She then stood and leaned towards Stephanie, "He was waiting at my locker. I wasn't looking for him; he came to me. I don't want him so you can have at him. Just remember, Stephanie, you were able to steal him away from me. What makes you think he won't cheat on you? Now go away and leave me alone!" Stephanie jumped, as Casey yelled the last part, and then retreated back across the lunchroom.

About the time that Emily, Sam and Ralph came back, several people started clapping. Casey sat back down, a little embarrassed. Derek asked Casey if she was all right, she nodded and said, "Yeah just a little embarrassed and tired from that little scene."

Derek nodded back to her, "I'll grab us both something to eat. What would you like?"

"Just some veggies; I'm not very hungry," she answered. The rest of lunch went by without incident.

Afterward, Derek walked with Casey and Emily to their fifth period class and only left for his own after getting Casey to promise, once again, to wait on him when it was over.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Casey sat in her room thinking about everything that had happened that day since fifth period. The class had been told to break up into groups of two, so she and Emily teamed up. They finished quickly and then sat and talked. Their were four girls sitting behind them. Casey could tell that they were either finished or they didn't care about the assignment, since they were gossiping.

"Did you hear that Derek Venturi turned down Amy Scott when she asked him out?" asked one, a blonde with brown roots. Casey turned her head a little to listen better.

"She isn't the only one, Debbie Hader said he almost practically ignored her when she tried to talk to him last Friday after fifth period," commented another, a brown-haired girl who had on way too much eye shadow.

"Please, like anyone is surprised after the little outburst and breakdown Derek had at Steve's party. You'd have thought the love of his life was lying on that floor dying, instead of his annoying, keener stepsister," the third said, a raven-haired girl, who's shirt looked like it was two sizes too small for her.

"Come on this is Derek Venturi we are talking about. There is no way he would date his loser stepsister! He'd be too afraid to destroy his reputation as the school hockey star," number four, another blonde but a natural by the looks of it, told the others.

The brunette nodded and laughed, but then got a serious look on her face, "Still, there is no denying the look on his face at the party or the whole week after. It was like his world had ended."

The fake-blonde decided to contribute after that, "Yeah, and guess what else I heard. The guy I've been seeing recently said that there was a rumor that Derek was going to quit playing hockey until the coach called him into his office one day. No one knows for sure what was said but one of the guys said that Derek was given a permission to miss the first practice of the season the night before it was supposed to take place."

"Did you hear that Venturi told Kendra, and a few other people, to spread the word to quit staring and following him and Casey or there would be 'trouble'," said the black-haired girl, not wanting to be outdone.

"Yeah well my boyfriend is on the hockey team, too, and Casey was waiting on Derek after hockey practice everyday last week. The really interesting thing was that last Friday, he had his arm around her the whole time they were walking out to the car," the natural-blonde said with a small lilt in her voice.

This got the other three to lean in and whisper, "Really?" almost in unison.

Then the fake-blonde started again after that, "You don't think that there has been something going on this whole time? I mean you all were at the party, but I was in the foyer when it happened. He gave her mouth to mouth the entire time until the EMTs got there, it had to have been somewhere between twenty to thirty minutes. He didn't even hesitate, except to scream at everyone there to call an ambulance. When they got there, two of his friends had to pry him off her, it was like his own life depended on saving hers."

"Right, like that self-righteous, grade-grubber, little-miss-perfect would ever cheat on her boyfriend at the time. Even though Max had been sleeping with Stephanie for a month and a half 'cause Casey wouldn't give it up," said brunette again.

By this time Emily had picked up that her friend wasn't listening to her and looked up. Seeing that Casey's head was turned like she was listening to another conversation she did the same and caught the last couple of comments. Casey started to hyperventilate so Emily grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat. She led her up to the teacher's desk all the while trying to get Casey to calm down. She made an excuse to the teacher to let them go to the bathroom. The teacher must have seen the look on Casey's face because he didn't even ask any questions just wrote the note saying, "Shouldn't you take her to the nurse's office?"

"Only if some cold water won't help," replied Emily as she led Casey out the classroom door. Once in the bathroom, she had let Casey pace and rant for a few minutes, then the questions had started. Emily answered the ones she could, which, being one of the school gossips, helped a bit.

"Is it true, Emily, is all of it true?" inquired Casey, still slightly in panic mode.

Emily took a deep breath before beginning, "If you're asking about the rumors about you and Derek flying around, yeah they have been, some longer than others."

"Rumors don't bother me, Em," started Casey, then, at the look Emily shot her she said, "You know I don't pay very much attention to what other people say about me. I was talking about the stuff about Derek."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, it's true. He probably saved your life that night. When the EMTs arrived they said that you had a pulse but weren't breathing on your own. You didn't start until you came out of the ER suite, after they had stabilized you," seeing Casey's look she continued, "Sam told me that. Apparently, he drove Derek to the hospital and waited on your parents while Ralph waited with Derek."

Casey stared at Emily as what the other girl had said sank in, "He was the first person I saw when I woke up. One of the nurse's at the hospital said that Derek donated a pint of blood to me since I had lost so much."

Emily nodded, "The party started breaking up after you fell. Not many people wanted to be around when they heard sirens coming down the street. There was a lot of blood in the foyer of the Whetherby's house. No one knows what you hit your head on or how many times, but it was a nasty fall, Case. Sam explained to the paramedics what happened, 'cause Derek was out of it. The guy said that you were lucky you didn't break your neck."

"What about the comments about the week-and-a-half I was in a coma, and what was said about hockey?" asked Casey.

Emily nodded again and said, "Derek wasn't acting like himself at all. He wouldn't joke with anyone and didn't try to pull any pranks. He snapped at a teacher once, and stormed out of the classroom, when they had asked him to pay attention. Got sent to see the principal, and, apparently to see Paul, for that."

Emily was silent after that so Casey asked again, "And hockey practice?"

Emily looked down, avoiding eye contact, "There were some rumors flying around the week before..." she trailed off.

"What were they, Em?" pleaded Casey.

With a sigh, Emily began, "Someone said that a teammate asked Derek about practice that Saturday. Derek either didn't hear him or was ignoring him and he guy asked again more forcefully. Derek went off at the guy screaming about how anyone could be worried about a stupid game while you were in the hospital. He made a remark about quitting the team."

Casey's eyes got huge at this, "Derek threatened to quit hockey?" It was almost too much to take in.

"Yeah it must have gotten back to the coach, 'cause the next day, he pulled Derek out of one of his classes and into his office," answered Emily. "As for the first Saturday practice, all I know is what Sam told me. That the coach said Derek wouldn't be there for 'family' reasons." Casey sat down in the floor staring at the wall again. "What happened that Saturday, Casey?" asked Emily.

Casey took a moment to collect her thoughts before starting, "Not much. I remember George and my mom picked me up, Derek stayed home with the others. I didn't pay much attention at the time 'cause I figured they had made him promise to be nice but Derek got me in the house, he carried me, wouldn't let me walk until I badgered him about it and got George to make him put me down. Even then he had his arm around me, either my shoulder or waist. It took him watching me for thirty minutes to see that I wasn't about to fall over an hurt myself."

Emily smiled at this, _That boy has it bad_, she thought to herself as Casey continued, "...And while I was working in my room he got me a snack and then took the dirty dishes back down stairs. I think he even tucked me in as well." Casey didn't realize she said that last part out loud, or the sweet, breathy tone she used, until she saw Emily's raised eyebrows, and then she blushed a little. Before either one of them could continue the conversation the bell for the next period chimed.

They got up and made their way back to the classroom as they got close they could see Derek leaning against the wall patiently. He turned his head and saw them heading back to the classroom and rushed over to them. He took Casey's hand asked, "Where have you been? Someone said that you all left in a hurry and that Casey looked sick or something." Casey pulled her hand out of Derek's like it had burned her and hurried into the classroom to get her books, leaving Emily to try and make an excuse to Derek.

"Casey said she was getting a headache and feeling a little queasy so I got the teacher to let us use the restroom," she said hastily. As Casey came out of the room Derek turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you feeling okay, Casey? Is your head still hurting, are you still feeling sick? Do we need to call the doctor?"

Casey could see Emily smile apologetically to her and shrug. She resisted the urge to jump away from Derek's touch and looked him in the eye, "I'm fine, Derek, it passed. I guess all the excitement from earlier just caught up with me. I'm fine really." He stared at her for a moment as if trying to gauge whether she was lying or telling the truth. What he saw must have satisfied him because he let go of her and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders instead, and lead her down the hall for their next class. The rest of the day had gone by in a blur, thus bringing her back to the present.

Sitting in her room waiting on someone to tell her when supper was ready. She had to talk to her mom privately, she needed an adults perspective on things, and for some reason she knew Paul was out of the question. She may need to question Lizzie, as well. She needed to know what Derek had been like at home while she was in the hospital. She heard a knock at her door and then Marti's voice call out, "Supper is ready. Come and eat." She laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, but there was also a slight pang in her heart. _Why didn't Derek come to get me_? that thought almost caused her to start hyperventilating again. She quickly got her breathing under control and headed down stairs, she couldn't afford to let herself go thinking things like that. No matter how much she secretly wanted to.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another big thanks to everyone who has given me a review on this story. Chapter 11 is coming along but I'm not quite finished with it and it needs a bit of tweaking.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Supper was a slightly awkward affair for Casey. She tried joking and talking with the family but wasn't doing a very good job since she was still thinking about her conversation with Emily and analyzing Derek's behavior from the week she was in a coma. The fact that Derek kept sneaking looks at her wasn't helping her nerves.

The meal finally came to an end, Edwin and Lizzie started on the dishes, Marti begged Derek to play with her and dragged him upstairs, George started toward the basement to do some paperwork, and Nora was still sitting at the table finishing her drink.

Casey stopped George and asked, "Hey, George, can you do your paperwork upstairs? I need to talk with Mom in private." He nodded and retrieved his briefcase and started working at the table while Casey and Nora headed downstairs to talk. Nora sat on the bed and watched Casey pace a few times.

"Casey would you like to sit down? Your pacing is starting to worry me," commented Nora. Casey stopped and sat down in the desk chair across from her mother. "I've been really confused since I woke up, Mom. Things are changing and turning upside-down and I don't know how to deal with them," said Casey.

Nora nodded for Casey to continue, she had a feeling about where this was headed and wondered how much she should say. "Well, today at school I heard some things that nearly sent me into a panic attack. Apparently, there are some rumors going around the school about Derek and I," she paused but at the look she received from her mother she continued, "I'll get to that later. They started because of what happened at the party and the last few weeks. Right now, I need you to answer some questions for me, okay?"

Nora nodded again and said, "I'll answer what I can Casey, but don't push me or freak out if I don't have an answer."

Casey nodded warily before starting, "Emily said that Derek performed rescue breathing on me until the paramedics arrived, is that right?"

"Yes," came Nora's reply, "from what Sam and Ralph said and the story Derek told that's correct."

_So Derek has told them at least some of what happened_, thought Casey before she asked her next question, "I heard one of the nurses at the hospital say that Derek donated blood to me. Is that true, did he really do that for me?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, he did. He rolled his sleeve up in the waiting room and told them to take it. When the doctor told him he had to have parental consent, I thought he was going to get on his knees and beg George to let him do it," replied the older woman. At this Casey stood and started pacing back and forth again.

Her heart, which was beating a mile a minute, felt like it would hammer though her chest at any moment. What did all this mean? Did Derek have feelings for her? That just didn't seem possible. Besides, she didn't have _those_ kinds of feelings for him, did she?

No, and even if she did, nothing could come of it; they were siblings, albeit step-siblings, but that was close enough in her thinking and probably a lot of people at school if the reaction to some of the rumors at school were true. Even as she was freaking out and trying to analyze her response to her questions being answered she knew that what she felt for Derek was not what a sister felt for her brother, and never would be.

"No!" she yelled and then continued in a near whisper, "No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. I can't feel this way, not about him. Everyone will think I'm a freak, a weirdo, some kind of incestuous pervert." Nora tried to get Casey's attention by calling her name a couple of times, but seeing it wasn't going to work she decided to take more drastic measures.

She walked over to her distraught daughter, took her by the shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other before saying, "Cassandra Ashley McDonald!" in a stern voice. That finally got Casey's attention and she stopped ranting.

Nora then walked her over to the bed and once they were both seated side by side she wrapped her arm about Casey trying to soothe her, "Sh, Casey just breathe, Sweetie. It will be all right, I promise."

"How can you say that when there is something obviously wrong with me, Mom? I mean, how can I feel like this, and about _Derek_?" asked Casey.

Nora looked at her daughter before asking a question of her own, "And how do you feel about Derek, Casey?"

Casey was silent for a moment before answering, "I don't know, Mom, like I might possibly have f-f-feel... Oh, God, I can't say it, Mom, then it would be real." Nora's heart was aching for her daughter, Casey was tearing herself up inside.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Casey spoke again, "I'm so screwed up mom. I mean what kind of horrible person am I for feeling like this?"

Nora hugged Casey to her and responded, "Sweetheart, there isn't anything wrong with you."

"How can you say that? Especially after what I've just, practically, admitted to," said Casey.

"Casey, you're beating yourself up over nothing," said Nora, "Now tell me about these rumors that are bothering you."

"Mom I don't let stupid, school rumors..." Casey attempted to protest, but stopped at the raised eyebrow her mother gave her. "Fine," she relented, and began telling her mom about what she had heard at school earlier that day.

When Casey was finished Nora thought for a moment before speaking to her daughter, "Well, Casey, I'm sorry that they upset you. And the situation is a bit awkward..."

"A _bit_ awkward? Mom, it's much more than a bit. I mean I'm the one who was being cheated on, and now people are basically saying I've become Derek's live-in trollop," Casey started ranting as she got to her feet and began pacing again.

Nora grabbed her and made her sit in the desk chair across from her again, "Casey you're overreacting. You really need to stop worrying about what other people think and figure out how you feel, what you want and what you are going to do about it."

"But I don't know how I feel or what I want," Casey replied.

Nora squeezed her hands before saying, "I think you know exactly how you feel; you're just scared, I don't blame you, but you have to decided what you want."

Casey sighed and slumped in the chair, "This would be so much easier if I knew what Derek was thinking."

"Well I can't tell you that, Sweetie."

"Can't or won't?"

"Casey, you promised," Nora warned, "Now I won't say that it would be without risk, because the best things in life always involve some kind of risk. But you can't tear yourself up over might have been's or what could be's. In all honesty, George and I thought that you and Derek might, one day, develop feelings for each other."

Casey looked at her mother as if she had grown a second head, "You can't be serious, can you? I mean, we are so different that we practically hate each other, we drive each other crazy, go out of our way to annoy the other... How can you say that we could ever be attracted to each other?"

Nora just laughed, "Simply because George and I ended up falling for each other." At Casey's confused look, she continued, "George and I complement each other; we ground each other. He helps me relax when I start to freak out and I help him at being more organized. Honey, you are a lot like me and Derek is a lot like George, so it wouldn't be a big surprise."

Casey was still struggling with this, "What if our friends and people at school don't accept this? What if things don't work out... How will that affect the family? Heck, even if we _do_ work out, how will that affect everything else?"

"Casey, you're letting yourself get torn up about what if's and might be's. Has Derek said or done anything that suggests he wants to be anything other than your friend?" asked Nora. When Casey shook her head no, Nora continued, "Then don't worry about it. Just accept that things between the two of you are changing; you're becoming closer, like friends do. If anything else happens down the road, we can deal with it then, 'cause as much as it is your life, it will affect the whole family if the two of you do get together. As for your friends and others at school, if they can't accept you and Derek being around each other, then that is their problem."

There was a long silence in the room while Nora waited for Casey to speak. It took a few minutes but she finally hugged her mother saying, "Thanks, Mom."

"Any time, Casey, anytime. Now, just remember, relax and enjoy your Senior year. You think too much, I do the same thing, sometimes. Now, let's go back upstairs and let George finish his work down here and we can bake some cookies or something," Nora replied. Casey nodded and the two headed back up to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Fall**

**Formatting Notes****: A triple equal sign ( **= = =** ) denotes a location & scene change; a triple dash ( **- - -** ) denotes a scene change only; and a single dash ( **-** ) denotes a slight shift in perspective.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

The rest of the week passed without any major problems, and for that Derek was relieved. He had a feeling that something had happened at school monday during Casey's fifth period class, Casey had acted funny the rest of the day and Emily wouldn't tell him anything either.

Derek had been worried when Casey had shut herself in her room when they got home monday, but after supper something must have changed while Marti had dragged him upstairs to play. He was thankful that monday's hockey practice had been canceled as well, his lack of concentration wouldn't have done him any good.

The looks at school had started up again, and several times he had heard people whispering, only to have them stop when he would look at them or get close. He didn't know if Casey had noticed, but she hadn't mentioned it, and if she did notice it, didn't seem to be bothering her.

As for Derek, it only bothered him that it could possibly upset Casey. He had to admit, even if it was only to himself, that he was enjoying spending time with Casey.

Tuesday and Wednesday night he and Casey had played some board games with Marti; Edwin and Lizzie had joined them the second night. It had been a lot of fun, certainly more fun that any prank he'd pulled.

The night before, on Thursday, the five of them went out to the movies. They opted to all see the new kids movie since Marti came with them and it had received such good reviews. Even though the other three had been there, Derek still considered it to have been more fun than any date he had ever been on.

He was brought out of his memories by a knock on his door. He looked up from tying his shoes as Casey came in.

She smiled at him as she asked, "Ready to go? Everyone is ready downstairs, just waiting on you."

Derek noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes, "Um, aren't you coming to the game, Case?" he asked a bit sheepishly.

"Uh, I don't really understand the rules, and besides I thought I was back luck," Casey replied, with a joking tone and a slight grin on her face.

Derek grinned back at her, "Well, you have been at a few of my practices last week and I did fine. So maybe you're not bad luck after all. I don't think it would kill me for you to be there. As for not understanding the rules, neither do your mom or Marti and they still come."

Casey blushed and Derek silently chastised himself for flirting so obviously we her. Casey's grin widened into a full smile, "I'll throw some shoes on and grab my jacket. See you downstairs." Derek picked up his hockey bag and headed downstairs.

- - -

The ride to the school had been relaxed. Just the right amount of conversation and joking in Derek's opinion. It had almost been enough to make him forget about his pre-game nerves, almost. fter they had dropped him at the player entrance to the rink, he had made a beeline for the locker room bathrooms to empty his stomach. After about ten minutes he emerged and finished getting ready.

Once he hit the ice, he was focused and on fire. He scored two goals in the first period, much to the ire of one of the opposing defensemen.

It was midway through the second period and Derek had just taken possession of the puck, after liberating it from the unfortunate defenseman's control. He passed to Sam, who went to the right of the goal and pulled back as if to throw a hard slap-shot.

However, at the last minute, Sam passed back to Derek, who after the goalie turned to defend against Sam, had come in from the left to score a third personal goal. Derek rounded the goal and slapped a high five with Sam, he then allowed himself a moment to look up at the stands towards his family.

He smiled as he saw they were all on their feet, except Marti, who was being held up by George, so she could see. Even Casey was jumping while giving him a thumbs up and cheering.

He smiled back at them, but was surprised to see a look of worry cross Casey's face. What was she worrying about? He was doing great and the team was up by four goals. The next thing he knew, he was slammed face-first into the glass and everything went black.

-

Casey had to admit she was having fun, even though she didn't understand the rules. She still thought that hockey was a bit violent for her tastes, but Derek enjoyed it and was great at it.

She cringed during the first period when one of the opposing players body checked Derek, almost knocking him to the ice. Casey leaned closer to her mom and had to raise her voice a little, "While I don't like how violent it can get, it is fun to watch Derek having so much fun isn't it?"

Nora nodded a firm _yes_. A cheer went up and Casey looked back to the rink to see Derek pass to Sam, who faked and passed back to Derek, who slipped in beside the goalie and scored.

The J.S. Thompson High side cheered louder as Derek skated behind, around the goal and then past Sam.

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Go Derek!" Casey heard herself cheering with the rest of the family. Derek slowed down and looked up to where they were sitting. She jumped a couple of times and gave him a double thumbs-up. Some motion, on the ice, hehind Derek drew her attention.

The defenseman who had gone after Derek during the first period was skating full tilt towards her stepbrother. Casey started to wave her arms and tried to yell for him to lookout, to move, but it was too late.

The opposing teams defenseman plowed into Derek slamming him into the glass hard. The whole McDonald-Venturi family started down towards the rink.

The referees cleared the ice fast and the emergency responders went about their jobs quickly. By the time the family had made it down to the rink, Derek had been loaded on a stretcher and carried off the ice.

- - -

Casey sat on a bench with Edwin, Lizzie and Marti in the locker room infirmary. Derek was seated on a cot across from them, George and Nora stood next to the cot as the EMT checked Derek over again.

Derek was getting irritated by the guy flashing a light in his face checking for pupil dilation. The paramedic nodded and turned to George and Nora, "I don't see any signs of a concussion, he just got his bell rung."

"So he can go home?" asked Nora.

"I don't see why not. Just keep an eye on him," the EMT checked his watch. "Don't let him fall asleep for at least six hours. If he does or you have any trouble waking him in the morning then take him to the hospital immediately."

"Okay, well if that's all I have to get back out on the ice," Derek said while attempting to stand.

As he put weight on his legs he swayed a little, at this his father put a hand on his shoulder and sat Derek back down, "You're not going back out there tonight."

When Derek started to protest George cut him off, "It's the first game of the season, so there won't be any college scouts here tonight. And even if there were they already saw you score three of the five goals so far tonight. You have plenty more games to impress them."

Derek quit trying to walk out of the locker room and sat back down on the cot. A huge cheer went up that could be heard inside the locker room and a short time after the rest of the team came filing in from the rink.

Sam and Ralph came over to the cot, "Hey, man, we won," commented Ralph in typical-Ralph fashion.

"Are you alright D?" asked Sam.

"I'll live guys, just have to take it easy for a couple days," came Derek's reply.

"Sam, Ralph, could the two of you help us get Derek out to the van?" George inquired. Sam beat Derek's protest, "Sure thing, Mr. Venturi."

George helped Derek finish changing while the rest of the family went out in the hall to wait. Afterward, Sam and Ralph walked with them to the car, making sure Derek didn't have any more dizzy spells.

Once Derek was situated in the van, Casey hopped in next to him, "Does your head hurt or are you sore?" she asked.

Derek looked at her for a moment before replying, "Uh, no headache but I am starting to feel a little sore."

_Is that concern I hear in her voice?_ thought Derek. He allowed his thoughts to stray for a minute. He looked a Casey's lips, he felt himself leaning forward.

"Hey Smerek, you did great tonight! I thought it was really cool when you and Sam scored that third goal!" yelled Marti as she bounded into the back seat of the car and squeezed in between Casey and Derek.

Derek shook his head, _Whoa, that was close. Can't afford to let things slip, not yet_, he thought.

_Marti, your timing was perfect. Can't let myself get carried away right now_, Casey thought at the same time. Both teens tried to keep from acting awkward as George drove them home.

- - -

At home, George carried a sleeping Marti on his left hip and Derek's hockey bag in his right hand. Nora opened the door for everyone as they filed into the house.

Edwin and Lizzie were tired and went up to their rooms. George dropped the hockey bag in Derek's room before putting Marti down for the evening. Derek grabbed a shower and changed into his _night clothes; _he refused to call them pajamas, it wasn't manly enough. He had gone down to the kitchen and sat with his father and Nora.

Casey sat with them for a short time but headed off to bed after three hours. Once she was out of earshot, Nora began to ask Derek some questions, "Have you thought about college Derek?"

Derek blinked a couple of times, "A little, I think I'm going to pursue something in mass media, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I'd love to play hockey for the rest of my life, but that just isn't realistic. I could have a bad year or get injured, and I need to be able to support myself."

"I'm glad you're taking a realistic view at things, finally," replied his father, "it shows that you are growing up."

"Have you applied to any schools?" Nora questioned again.

"Not yet, but I was going to start soon. I'm going to talk to Paul and some of the other people at school," was Derek's answer. The three continued talking until the five hour mark.

At which time, Derek had finally had enough of trying to stay awake, "Okay my eyes are starting to burn, and my back is killing me. I'm going to bed, I don't care if it is an hour early." George and Nora were both tired as well, so they didn't try and argue.

They headed down to the basement after Derek went toward his room. Derek laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he kept thinking about the look on Casey's face in the locker room and about the near kiss in the van.

She had looked worried sick, like she had something to say, and later in the van she had looked embarrassed and afraid. He decided to go to the bathroom and get a drink of water.

He opened the door to his room and started towards the bathroom, when he heard a muffled noise, he paused and turned his head. He heard it again, _It sounds like it's coming from Casey's room_, he thought.

He moved over and quietly opened the door. Casey was tossing and turning, _She's having a nightmare_. Derek walked to her bed and sat down on it next to her, he reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Derek, Derek! No, Derek, no," she muttered in her sleep.

_She's having a nightmare about me?_ thought Derek, with a pang in his heart.

Knowing that it could cause him more pain he shook her a little saying, "Wake up, Casey, it's just a nightmare." Casey bolted upright at this, she moved her head looking around the room.

When her eyes landed on Derek she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and clinging to him, "Oh, thank God it was just a dream."

Derek was a little schocked at first but overcame hisawkwardness and wrapped his own arms around her as well, "It's okay, Casey, it was just a bad dream. Everything is all right."

"It was awful, they couldn't wake you up at the game! They had to put you in the hospital and they couldn't do anything. Everyone was so upset..." she rambled. The two sat embracing each other for a few minutes before realizing what they were doing.

They pulled apart, both glad that it was dark since they could both feel their cheeks warming from being flustered. They were both silent, neither knowing what to say. Derek stood and broke the silence, "Um, I've got to get some sleep, see you tomorrow."

He then retreated back to his room closing both their doors as he went. Casey fell back on her bed and looked at the ceiling, _Oh gosh, what was that, Casey? Why didn't you just throw up a big flashing sign proclaiming hour feelings for him to see_, she thought. She didn't realize that at that moment Derek was thinking the exact same thing.

- - -

In the basement, George and Nora were deep in conversation. "So based on what we have seen and know, what do you think we should do?" asked George.

"Nothing, George, not yet, at least," said Nora, "If we try and get involved right now we could push them too soon and cause it to blow up. Or scare them into retreating from each other, which could cause them to go into deep regret. Neither of those scenarios sounds good to me. While Derek and Casey being in a relationship could cause a little bit of awkwardness for us, a failed relationship or the regret of not trying would cause much more awkwardness."

"So we just wait for them to come to us? Do you think they will? I don't know if that is such a good idea," said George. "Well, Derek already talked with us about his feelings while Casey was in the hospital, and from the little talk I had with Casey earlier this week, I believe they will come to us if anything changes," was Nora's reply.

"All right, we'll wait, but the two of us need to come up with some ground rules in case of the eventual announcement," George remarked.

Nora smiled at her husband, "Agreed."

**

* * *

Author Note****: I am stuck a little right now. I would very much like to get a little help from the members who live in Canada. Specifically I would like to know when the H.S. Hockey Season runs. I can sort of see where the story is headed but for some reason because I don't know this it is giving me a block. Also, as fans of the game could probably tell, I know very little about the game of Hockey. If any Hockey fans would like to point me to some good informational web sites on the sport it would be greatly appreciated. As always thanks for all of the great reviews. And many thanks to my Beta reader _ThePassionOfTheRose_.**


End file.
